


Games Animals Play

by junkohenoshi



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated, Persona 5
Genre: Adorkable, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gaming, M/M, Mystgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi
Summary: Mystery and Morgana decides to spend the day playing Video Games, it goes the way you expect it to.
Relationships: Morgana/Mystery Ben





	Games Animals Play

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd fanfic in a row.

Morgana grins as he sees himself winning at Mario kart as Mystery is sweating. “ what’s the matter fox boy? Can’t handle losing?” Morgana teasingly says as Mystery is sweating bullets. “ I’m no-“ Mystery says as he’s verbally tripped by Mona winning at Mario kart “ woohoo! And the crowd goes wild!” Mona says as a idea popped into the Kitsune’s head. “ Hey! How about we play Blazblue! I’ll probably beat you at that!” Mystery gloats. “ tch... your on.” Mona says competitively 

......................................................................   
Big shock, Mystery is whipping Mona’s ass at Blazblue. “ Man your really good at playing Hazama.... even I couldn’t pull off his Astral Finish.” Mona says envious of the Kitsune. “ well.... my owner is a avid gamer so I kinda got a head start.” Mystery retorts as Hazama kicks Noel’s ass. “ I guess we have our winner.” Morgana says defeated. “ guess Lewis is gonna have to order us that pizza.” Mystery states as Morgana chuckles. “ yeah! He should order extra Deadbeat sauce!” Mona says jokingly. 

......................................................................  
The two Boys are cuddling in the bed together as their tired after eating all that pizza. “ geez Mystery............ that pizza was so fucking delicious I think I’m bout to fall asleep......” Mona says as Mystery puts his paw on his back. “ Well you do that, I’ll watch over you in case a CERTAIN detective comes over here to snuff out your life.” Mystery says as His boyfriend falls asleep on the Kitsune’s chest. It’s very domestic, Mystery likes that as he lays his head onto the pillow falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for whatever nonsense I come up with next.


End file.
